wreckitralphfandomcom-20200223-history
Zangief
Zangief is a character from the game'' Street Fighter II''. He hails from Russia and uses wrestling techniques in combat. He shows up as part of the Bad-Anon villains support group, where he introduces himself and pledges with them. As Zangief tells Ralph, he was crushing a man's skull between his thighs "like sparrow egg" when he began having an existential crisis, wondering what he was doing with his life. He wondered why he couldn't be a hero until he had a sudden epiphany: If he was a good guy, who would fill his role of crushing mans' skulls between thighs? And he thus told himself, "Zangief, you are Bad Guy, but this does not mean you are bad guy". He is also seen wandering around Game Central Station alongside fellow Street Fighter character, Chun-Li. While Ralph was looking in the lost and found in Tapper's for a lost medal, he finds Zangief's speedo that he somehow lost in there, and Ralph is disgusted by it. When Markowski from Hero's Duty comes by and Ralph steals his uniform, he puts Zangief's speedo on him and leaves him there passed out. Zangief is also one of the guests at Felix and Sergeant Calhoun's wedding, and he can be seen wiping a tear from his eye. Official Bio Zangief: The Red Cyclone "The muscle-bound, hairy-chested, bear-grappling, mohawked wrestler from Street Fighter is a regular at the Bad-Anon meetings." Trivia * Phil Johnston has said that he made Zangief a bad guy in the film because he couldn't defeat the wrestler as a kid, and thought Zangief would feel remorse for the difficulty players had in fighting him.http://www.craveonline.com/site/198911-zangiefs-heart-of-hearts-phil-johnston-on-wreck-it-ralph ** However, Zangief was previously portrayed a bad guy in the live-action Street Fighter movie and the cartoon series based on it, though he does join the heroes' side in the movie after finding out Bison lied to him about being the good guy (the final straw being when it's revealed that Zangief was the only one not getting paid). * Strangely, Zangief is the only Street Fighter character with a speaking role in the movie who isn't voiced by their current actor from the games. * In Ralph Breaks the Internet, on the Zangief boots are wearing the title of the game Street Fighther II, ''game where he appeared for the first time in the series. Gallery SF2_JPN_flyer.jpg Zangief StreetFighter.jpg|Zangief in the arcade celebrity wall at Tapper's bar Zangief Stats.png|Zangief's stats Wreck-It-Ralph-Zangief.jpg|Zangief's promotional poster pobrane (7).jpg|Zangief's sprite Zangief sprite.png|Zangief's sprite 2 Char 73887.jpg Cyborgkano.png EzFAK.jpg|Zangief and fellow Bad-Anon members in an early screening Screen Shot 2012-10-11 at 11.56.14 AM.png|"Zangief, you are bad guy, but this does not mean you are ''bad guy..." zangief-wreck-it-ralph.png BadAnonDC.jpg|Zangief at Bad-Anon, by Dan Cooper Wreckitralphgroup.png Bad Anon 03.png|"I am Zangief..I am bad guy." Bad Anon 12.png|Listening to Zangief Bad Anon 15.jpg|Listening to Zangief's story Bad Anon 05.jpg|Zangief shocked at Wreck-It Ralph's decision of not being a bad guy anymore RalphSaitineZangiefBadAnon2.jpg|Zangief munching on a donut RalphBadAnon7.jpg|Zangief and the others leaving Bad-Anon RalphBanAnonPacManorail.jpg|Zangief saves Ralph a seat on the Pac-Manorail Wedding_guests.jpg|Zangief among the wedding guests, is in the third row on the left Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-743.jpg References Category:Bad Guys Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters who appear in Ralph Breaks the Internet Category:Characters who appear in Wreck-It Ralph pt-br:Zangief es:Zangief